


Beware The Moon

by 손 현숙 (safarikalamari)



Series: A Softer World [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Modern Era, Possible Continuation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/%EC%86%90%20%ED%98%84%EC%88%99
Summary: Spot is ready to see Race for what he truly is





	Beware The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: It’s a full moon. I bought some rope and handcuffs to bring to bed tonight. (beware the moon.)

Spot gazed at the moon, trying to remember a time where it shone as bright as this. A brilliant sphere in the sky, it made him almost forget his surroundings. Why he was here. 

The wind swept through, bringing with it some stray leaves and Spot shivered. 

“That cold, huh?”

Spot turned as Blink came to his side, bundled up with his hands shoved in his pockets. No answer came to Spot’s mind at first. Here they were in a clearing in the woods, a full moon to share their company during the autumn night. Race was to appear as well and for that reason alone, Spot shivered again. 

“Not cold. Just..nervous.”

“He’s not going to hurt you,” Blink reassured. “He’s gentle, I promise.”

Spot eyed him warily, focus straying to the patch covering Blink’s eye. He wanted to ask, to confirm that it had been Race’s fault, but Spot pursed his lips, falling to another question instead.

“How did you learn about it?”

Blink raised an eyebrow before turning to look at the sky. “He told me. I didn’t believe him, of course, but then he brought me out here, to this exact clearing and that was that.”

“Is it true about the blood moon?” Spot couldn’t stop his curiosity, trying to connect everything that had been told to him in the past weeks. 

Blink exhaled, his gaze turning downwards. “Yeah. No matter how well you know him, how much you love him, he’s pure instincts at that point.”

Before any more could be exchanged, a sharp rustling from the trees caught their attention. Spot held his breath, his knees beginning to shake and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. 

A wolf lumbered out from the trees, its golden eyes searching as it sniffed the air. As it came closer, Spot shrunk under its stare, realizing that this animal towered above him and Blink. It stopped a few feet before Spot and Blink then turning to Spot, its mouth turning up into a growl.

“Whoa, hey, buddy,” Blink jumped in front of Spot. “Don’t snap at your boyfriend like that. You know who he is.”

Spot wasn’t sure if he believed any of Blink’s words, but the wolf relaxed, taking another tentative step towards Spot. 

“Hold out your hand,” Blink instructed. “Let him remember your smell.”

A part of Spot wanted to tell Blink off, but he hesitantly did as Blink said as he tried to avoid the golden eyes. 

“Hey, Racer,” Spot spoke just above a whisper and he shook as the wolf touched its nose to his fingertips. 

The seconds ticked by but then Spot was engulfed in fur as the wolf pushed him to the ground and sat on him. 

“There’s the Race we know,” Blink cheered, joining the pile. 

Spot coughed for air, but he managed a smile as the wolf rubbed its face against his. All he wanted was to hear Race’s thoughts, how much of this was the animal itself and the person he loved. He gave the wolf a tight hug around the neck, only letting go once the wolf got back to its feet. 

It gave the air a sniff before padding off to the woods and Spot sat up, dazed.

“Caught a scent,” Blink explained as he held Spot to his feet. “We better set up camp.”

“Wait, we’re staying here?” Spot frowned. 

“Well, yeah,” Blink shrugged. “Gotta find Race and get him some clothes in the morning.”

Spot’s mouth formed an O and he followed Blink to his memorized path in the woods. His heart was thumping in his chest, his thoughts caught up in what his boyfriend was. 

“There’s no way to break it,” Blink seemed to read Spot’s mind. “As far as we know. We’ve looked, asked old family members, but as long as it’s been in Race’s family, no one has been free of it.”

“I’ll find a way.”

Blink paused, turning to Spot with a serious look. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he sighed. 

“Let me know if I can help.” 

Spot nodded and the two continued on their way to the car as a howl broke the night’s silence. Spot smiled, knowing it was his Race and he imagined what mischief he was getting himself into. Glancing up at the moon through the broken fragments of the tree tops, a determination grew within him. 

There would be a happy ending to this, no matter what it would take to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know the prompt is more nsfw but i just wanted to be self-indulgent
> 
> also i suck at titles so i'm just going to use parts of the prompts unless i get creative enough lmao
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
